


Beau Didn't Know

by SammieeRose



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Sad Beau, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammieeRose/pseuds/SammieeRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beau had been 'dating' the same girl for a while now, turns out she had been dating someone else for longer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beau Didn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I have so far and I'm not entirely sure how I feel about it. I like the pairing, but I'm not sure where I'm going with the plot. Any opinions or comments would be greatly appreciated.

Beau has been dating Shelby since he got back to California for the summer off-season. They’ve had a ‘thing’ for the last year or two. Essentially whenever Beau was back in town he would hook-up with her and that’s what they did. Every once in a while she would demand that he take her out for dinner or something like that but he didn’t really have any complaints. But when he got back home after the horrible season end Shelby was there and Beau was just really sad and would probably have slept with James if he offered. After that night Beau just decided to ask her out. They had been casually dating for like a year, so what was the difference?

His sister told him that Shelby was easy, but Beau already knew that. What she meant by that was completely different then how she meant it, but they thought they were on the same level. What Beau didn’t know was that for the two-ish years that they had been hooking up she was actually in a relationship. Like hardcore this probably could have ended in marriage and kids and forever type marriage. 

So when Beau had posted that picture of him and her on his twitter calling her his girlfriend, he didn’t think there was a problem with it. Well, turns out there was. All of a sudden his phone was ringing and it was his sister. Asking him what was going on and why was he making out with Josh Anderson’s girlfriend. Beau didn’t know much about Josh, he had gone to the high school on the other side of town, not like Beau had spent much time at school with hockey to play.

She was asking him what he thought he was doing, because if this was a joke it wasn’t going to end well. Josh was a jacked up guy whose parents had more money then they ever needed and no one really knows how they got it. One of those don’t ask, don’t tell kinda things. Beau went on to explain that they had dating-dating since the end of June and that they’ve been hooking up for over a year now and that he really thinks he has a shot with her. She went on to explain that he needed to delete the tweet ASAP before Josh found out and came after Beau for fucking with his girl because apparently Josh didn’t care if she slept with other people, she has needs or whatever, as long as she made it clear that she was with Josh and maybe she just assumed that he knew.

If there is one thing that Beau knows, its that his sister knew a lot about a lot of things and a lot of them seemed useless but she knew what she was talking about. So he deleted the post off of twitter after looking at a few comments calling them an attractive couple and a bunch of other things and it just made him really sad. So picture equals deleted and now he just needs to delete Shelby or at least make her know to never contact him again and that she shouldn’t come looking for him again and that maybe she should talk to Josh.

Her response was pretty bad. First she started yelling at him about accusing her of cheating when it was really because his sister just didn’t like her. Now you can say a lot of things to Beau, but don’t start on about his sister or his family or anything he loves. 

She then tried to say that he was imagining the whole thing and that they were never anymore then friends. Now Beau might have taken a few shots to the head and he was never really the smartest to being with, but he was 80% sure that their relationship stopped being just friend the moment she started sucking his dick.

He just said whatever because he honestly didn’t want to deal with this much drama so close to training camp starting and right when he has to get back to training hardcore and not just the normal stuff he’s been doing for the past weeks. So he just talked to his parents and told them that he was going back to Pittsburgh early and quickly packed all of the stuff that he’d need for the next week and got his parents to drive him to the airport and that he’ll just get them to express post everything else he forgot or whatever, but he just needed to get out of there.

After getting to the airport and finding out that the next non-stop to Pittsburgh didn’t leave for a few hours he called James and asked him if he could crash at his place because he didn’t really want to go and stay in a hotel room until he could find somewhere to live and it’s not like James actually spent time at his house with Paulie living down the street.

**Author's Note:**

> Did Beau seem a little too teenage girl to you? Or is that just me?


End file.
